Brutus vs Tank
Brutus vs Tank is Peep4Life's eighty-third DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 8! Call of Duty vs Left 4 Dead! Two beasts of the apocalypse collide in a battle of pure strength. Which mutation will prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX'' '' Fight The ground shook in its typical way as Brutus marched down the prison halls. He had closed down the survivors in a tight pocket of space. And then, from behind the survivors, the wall collapsed. And out came The Tank. It stood, roaring and beating its chest before laying eyes on Brutus- who himself let out a huge roar of rage, and ran at The Tank. They were then both running, throwing out a punch each, clashing with vicious force. 'Here we go! ' The two beasts exchanged punches, just slugging it out to see which was stronger. Neither were able to break the other, so The Tank ripped up a part of the floor and threw it in Brutus' face. The Tank then clubbed Brutus in the face, staggering him with ferocious force, before running into him with a tackle. Brutus grabbed The Tank by the wrist and used his club to smack him in the face. The two continued to brawl, crashing through nearby walls and bringing down several structures. The Tank rushed towards the end of a corridor and began punching several rocks and chunks of debris towards Brutus. He easily blocked the rocks, so The Tank punched a table at him. Brutus grabbed it and snapped it in two. The Tank then ripped a part of the wall out and hurled it at Brutus, slamming it into his head and removing his helmet. There was a loud clatter as the helmet skidded across the floor. Brutus closed in on The Tank, and began thumping him, hard. He beat The Tank down a bit before trying to break ribs with is club. But The Tank was having none of it- and dragged Brutus into the wall of the prison. The wall naturally collapsed and the two fell towards a road below them. Brutus slammed hard onto a van while The Tank crashed through a car. He slowly stood up but Brutus was on top of him again- punching him off the side of the vehicle. Brutus ran at The Tank again, but took a punch right to the face when he got close. The two bloodied beasts stood still for a few seconds, before going back at it. Rather than directly attack Brutus, however, The Tank punched a nearby car at his foe- aiming for it to wipe out Brutus' knees. Brutus saw this coming and blocked the car with his sheer strength alone. The Tank decided to really test Brutus, throwing a slab of rock at him, dazing the giant. When The Tank closed in, however, Brutus smashed all his weight into the knee of The Tank, snapping the leg. The Tank let out a frighteningly loud roar in pain as he staggered backwards. Brutus then slammed into The Tank again, toppling it over. The Tank used both hands to grip the throat of Brutus, before backing him up into a car. The two traded strikes, with Brutus wisely hitting the injured leg when it was exposed. The Tank slammed both hands down on Brutus' face, breaking bones and splitting flesh. Brutus staggered away, allowing The Tank to punt the car at him, knocking him over on his back. Brutus was trapped under the car, watching on as The Tank advanced, gripping Brutus by the throat. The Tank roared triumphantly as he tore the head from Brutus' body. He then beat his chest and let out several victorious roars, stood over the ruined corpse of Brutus. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Zombies themed DBXs Category:Call of Duty vs Left 4 Dead themed DBXs